


Connection

by utilitybelt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen - Freeform, F/F, Friendship, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utilitybelt/pseuds/utilitybelt
Summary: Alex and Kelly share a late night phone call. Set after episode 4x19 "American Dreamer"





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't turn out quite the way I expected but, regardless, I'm pleased with the final product. Hopefully this is just the start of writing stories for these two.

Alex sat at the kitchen island, a glass of wine in one hand while the other idly spun her phone on the countertop. She paused the spinning and double-tapped the blank screen. 10:14pm. It was late but not terribly late. Setting her glass down, Alex picked up the phone and unlocked it, scrolling through her long list of contacts.

She stopped when she came to Kelly Olsen.

The line rang once. Twice. Four times. Alex sighed when voicemail picked up. _“Hi, this is Kelly. Sorry I missed your call. If you leave a message, I’ll get back to you as soon as I’m able. Thank you … and have a great day!”_

“Hey, Kelly, it’s Alex,” she said, tilting her head back and staring at the ceiling. “I just wanted to check in after … everything that happened today. Don’t worry about calling back though. It’s late and I’m sure I’ll see you in the next day or two anyway. I, uh, hope you’re doing okay. Bye for now.”

 

The sharp ringing sound cut through the otherwise quiet room as Kelly started to stir on the couch. Sitting up and rubbing a hand over her face, she scanned the immediate area for her phone. It wasn’t on the coffee table or buried in the blanket. By the time she located it on the floor a few feet away it had stopped ringing and a voicemail alert had chimed. A text followed shortly thereafter.

_Ignore the voicemail. I shouldn’t have bothered you._

Curious, Kelly listened to the message anyway. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

 _Too late_ , she texted back. Then, _Can I call?_

 

Alex picked up on the first ring. “If I woke you up, I’m sorry.”

 _“You did but it’s okay.”_ She could hear Kelly stifle a yawn. _“I fell asleep on the couch watching a movie and if you hadn’t called, I probably would’ve stayed there all night and regretted it come morning. Or, at least, my back and neck would have.”_

“What were you watching?”

_“Something dumb to get my mind off everything. It was a long day.”_

Alex swirled the wine in her glass before taking a sip. “You okay? We didn’t really have time to talk more because of the CatCo raid.”

 

Kelly hesitated before answering. “I will be. Trying to re-frame all I knew about that day isn’t the easiest thing to do.”

 _“Well,”_ Alex’s voice became softer, _“I’m here if you need me. They always say talking is good … but you would know that so … I’m just gonna stop now.”_

They shared a quiet laugh.

She tucked her hair behind her ear. “I appreciate the offer, Alex. Truly.”

 

Hearing Kelly yawn again, Alex tried to wrap up the phone call. “It’s late and you’re obviously tired. Like I said, I’m sure we’ll see each other soon. We can talk more then, okay?”

_“If you’re willing to stay up a little longer, I’d like to talk. No one really prepares you for the possibility of your brother having superpowers and you’ve been great about helping me understand everything.”_

Alex propped her feet up on the chair seat next to her. “Yeah, of course.”

The women continued talking about a variety of topics, everything from James to their childhoods to Kelly’s unexpected move to National City.

_“Wow. It’s almost one.”_

“It is?” Alex pulled her phone away from her ear and confirmed the time. “Maybe it’s just me, but it doesn’t seem that late.”

_“Thanks for starting the conversation, Alex.”_

“You should come over sometime so we can watch dumb movies together.” Twisting the string of her hoodie between her fingers, Alex continued with the slightest of hesitations. “And if we happen to fall asleep, my couch is super comfortable. I guarantee no sore backs or necks in the morning.”

A smile sounded in Kelly’s voice. _“I’d like that.”_

“Then it’s a date.” Realizing what she’d just said, Alex blushed bright red, thankful Kelly couldn’t see her. “Or, you know, not a date. Just friends … watching movies together. Like you do.”

_“Or, you know, it could be a date. If you want.”_

Alex couldn’t suppress the wide grin that spread across her face. “Um, okay, yeah. We will definitely talk about that later. Night, Kelly.”

_“Night.”_

Alex finished the wine left in her glass and headed to bed, no longer regretting her decision to call Kelly so late.


End file.
